Finding Marlin's Present
by AnimationNut
Summary: As Marlin's birthday approaches, Dory is unable to remember where she put his present. With Nemo's help she retraces her path in search for the elusive gift. It was made with love and Dory can't wait to give it to her best friend and constant companion. She just has to find it first.


**I do not own the** _ **Finding Nemo**_ **franchise.**

* * *

 **Finding Marlin's Present**

Dory swam back and forth in front of her coral shelter, tailfin flicking anxiously. She tapped the bottom of her lip as she thought intently. It wasn't an uncommon sight but the franticness of her actions caused Marlin concern when he came upon her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know…I think I lost something." Dory squinted, focussing off into the distance as her memory gave a flicker, but not enough to trigger her into remembering what she was missing. "But I'm not sure what."

Marlin thought back to the previous few days, trying to pinpoint a moment where Dory had something that might be the object she had potentially lost. "I can't think of what that might be," he said at last. "I'm sure it'll come to you eventually."

Dory paused and blinked at him. "What will come to me?"

"Whatever it is you lost."

"I lost something? Huh. Wonder what it could be."

Marlin shook his head in fond exasperation. "We better get going to pick up Nemo from school."

"Ooh, okay!" Eyes lighting up, Dory pulled on his fin and started dragging him along. "Can we get my parents first?"

"Of course."

They swam to the other side of Marlin's anemone, where Jenny and Charlie lived in a small cave. The four fish then made their way towards the sandy pick-up spot where Mr. Ray always dropped off his class. As they moved along, twisting past other reef residents and colourful coral, Charlie noticed something odd under Dory's right fin.

"Kelpcake, did you hurt yourself?" he asked worriedly, swimming closer to her and touching the injury.

Marlin's eyes immediately darted towards Dory, zeroing in on the thin cut marring her scales. "When did that happen?" he demanded, silently berating herself for missing it. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Dory stared down at it as if she were seeing it for the first time. "I'm not sure. It feels fine, though!"

"Try to be a little more careful with yourself, okay?" asked Jenny gently.

"Okay!" said Dory cheerfully. "Hey, there's Nemo! Hi Nemo!"

The little clownfish turned from where he was speaking with his friends and he smiled widely at the sight of his family. He bid goodbye to Tad, Pearl and Sheldon and zoomed towards them, tail flicking madly behind him. Marlin easily caught him in a hug, squeezing him tightly before letting go so he could embrace Dory.

"How was your day, Nemo?" he asked.

"It was great! Mr. Ray took us to dig for shells and stones and other neat stuff! Oh, hold on, I forgot something."

Nemo darted back to the area where he had been waiting and lifted a light purple shell from the sand where he had set it down. He brushed the grit off and brought it back to the others. "Purple is your favourite, right?" he askes shyly, extending it towards Jenny.

Jenny's eyes brightened with delight. "Aw, it's lovely! Thank you, Nemo, you're a sweetie." She hugged him and admired the shell. "Look Charlie, isn't it pretty?"

"It's perfect," agreed Charlie, patting Nemo on the head. "Good eye, kiddo."

"Thanks!"

Dory stared at the shell intently, the funny feeling that she was missing something coming back stronger than before. "Did I lose something?" she muttered to herself. "Was it a shell? I think it was a shell."

"You lost a shell?" repeated Charlie, puzzled. "That's no biggie, kelpcake. We can help you find another one."

"It was a special shell. Or at least I think so." Dory patted her head, frowning. "Come on, think."

"Do you know what she might have lost?" Marlin asked Nemo.

"No."

It was said a bit too quickly, enough for Marlin to regard Nemo suspiciously. Smiling innocently, Nemo darted over to take Dory's fin. "Can we go play? In the seaweed forest?"

"I like the seaweed forest!" exclaimed Dory. "We can play Marco Polo!"

"I don't know," said Marlin, always uneasy with the prospect of leaving Dory and Nemo by themselves. "I should come with you."

"You don't like the seaweed forest," said Nemo with a roll of his eyes. "You don't like how it feels."

"But it makes your skin so soft and squishy!" Dory said, squeezing her cheeks.

"They'll be fine," assured Charlie. "It's not far."

"Oh, all right," agreed Marlin when Nemo and Dory trained pleading glances on him. "But don't stray and be back home before dark."

"Got it Dad!"

"Got it Marlin!"

The two sped off, giggling. When they were far enough away that they were out of earshot Nemo asked, "Did you lose Dad's birthday present?"

Dory screeched to a halt, eyes wide. "Marlin's birthday! Oh no! Did I miss it?"

"It's tomorrow. You said you found a present for him, right?"

"Yeah, I did! I knew I was looking for a shell. At least, it's made from a shell. I finished it yesterday, I can't wait for you to—" Her face then fell when she remembered exactly why she'd had that empty, lost feeling all day. "I hid it. I forget where I hid it."

"It's okay!" said Nemo quickly. "We'll find it. Um, do you remember where you last had it?"

Dory tapped her fins together, struggling to think. "I was near the coral tubes, 'cause I thought I could use some coral but it didn't work and then some kids wanted me to play tag so I played tag and…and I can't remember what happened after."

Nemo figured he knew which coral tubes Dory was talking about. "It's probably the ones by Mr. Clawser's place. We pass by them all the time. Let's go!"

Nemo and Dory swam along the reef, weaving past green fronds and other colourful see life. Eventually they passed by the ledge Mr. Clawser used as his home, and directly across were stretching pieces of orange and yellow coral.

"Yeah, this is it!" Dory happily swam around the coral. "And then…um…" She looked around. "I'm not sure what happened next."

"We'll keep looking."

They swam slowly around the area, looking for something that would spark Dory's memory. They reached the edge of a trench and Dory peered down, eyes lightning up at the bright splash of blue that caught her attention. "Ooh, blue shell! I called it, it's mine!"

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Nemo, hastily swimming after her.

Dory went down to the ocean floor and unearthed a medium blue shell. "Look, it's the same colour as me!" she said cheerfully. She then paused, her words stirring a memory. "Hey, I've said that before."

"We might be getting close!" said Nemo eagerly. "Let's keep going."

They continued to swim down the dark passage, eyes roaming back and forth. After a moment, Dory glanced over at Nemo. "This is a neat place for a swim. Good idea, Nemo."

Nemo laughed. "It wasn't my idea. We're looking for your birthday present for Dad."

"Oh, right!" Dory smacked the top of her head with her fin. "Marlin's present. It's a good thing I hid it, or he might have seen it!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Dory frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm. I found a blue shell and thought it looked like me. And then I heard Marlin calling my name and I panicked, I remember panicking. I didn't want the surprise to be ruined."

"There's a lot of hiding places down here," muttered Nemo. "I wonder— _oof!_ "

"Nemo!" exclaimed Dory, the small fish accidentally running into an outcropping of rock. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," said Nemo dazedly. "I didn't see it there. Do I have a bump?"

"Nope. Not a bump or a scratch. I have a scratch. Wanna see?" Dory lifted her fin, revealing the thin cut.

"How'd you get that?" asked Nemo.

"I scratched myself on rock when I was hiding Marlin's present." Dory paused, processed her words, and repeated excitedly, "Hey, I remember!"

"Where'd you put it?" asked Nemo eagerly.

"I put it in a hidey-hole." Dory spun in a circle, taking in the long stretch of rock seawall and all its crevices and dips. "Um…but I'm not sure which one."

"Don't worry, I'll help you look in all of them!"

They swam along the rock wall, Dory searching below and Nemo above. They looked in any hole that seemed large enough to hold several shells, their fins patting along the rough surface with their fins. At the tenth hole Nemo checked his fin brushed against something smooth and he let out a small gasp of hope. He carefully maneuvered the item out and held it out happily.

"Dory!" he called. "Dory, I found it!"

He swam down to the royal blue tang, who had drifted away from the rocks and was digging out a dark blue shell from the sand. "I found something too!" she said. "It looks like me!" Her eyes landed on the item in Nemo's fins and she exclaimed, "Hey, Marlin's present!"

"Uh-huh! I found the hidey-hole you put it in."

"Yay! Do you think your dad will like it?"

"He'll love it," said Nemo confidently.

There were four shells, carved in the shape of fish. They were joined together by threads of seaweed, three orange shells to symbolize Marlin, Nemo and Marlin's late wife Coral, and a blue shell to symbolize Dory.

"I'll put it back."

Dory hesitated. "I'm going to forget where it is…maybe I can take it with me?"

Nemo glanced at the blue shell in Dory's fins. "Can I use that?"

"Sure!"

Nemo swam back up to the hole and gently slipped the present back inside. He then put the blue shell over the hole, wedging it in place. "There!" he said. "This way we'll remember where the hidey-hole is. I can come with you tomorrow to come get it."

Dory beamed. "That would be great! Thanks, Nemo!"

"You're welcome!"

They swam out of the trench and Dory glanced around at the darkened water. "Who turned out the lights?"

"Uh-oh," uttered Nemo, eyes wide with nervousness. "It's late. We better hurry home before Dad throws a fit."

"Ah, he'd never throw anything," said Dory as the two fish picked up their speed and swam quickly for home.

Shadows flickered over the sand and the reef was quiet as everyone started to turn in for the night. They reached Nemo's anemone, both of them panting heavily. Nemo poked his head through the pale pink fronds but did not see his dad inside.

"He's not here."

"Who's not here?" asked Dory.

"My dad."

" _Dory! Nemo!"_

Marlin hurried towards them, his tailfin flicking rapidly. The relief was clear on his features and he swept Nemo up into a hug. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"We were just playing. Right Dory?"

Dory nodded. "Yup! We just finished a race. I think I won."

Marlin let go of Nemo and swam back a bit so he could glare at both of them. "You said you were going to the seaweed forest. I went to the seaweed forest. You weren't there. Why weren't you there?"

"I don't know." Eyes narrowed thoughtfully, Dory glanced at Nemo. "Why weren't we there?"

"We got sidetracked," said Nemo. "We went somewhere else." It was sort of the truth, but he still felt bad for lying. But he didn't want Dory's surprise to be spoiled.

"You should have told me," snapped Marlin irritably. "If you change your plans you need to let me know so I can find you. When you weren't home by sunset I got worried and then I couldn't find you and it was getting late and I thought something might have happened—"

"Dad, Dad, we're okay!" Nemo took his father's fin and squeezed. "I'm sorry," he said guiltily. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I'm sorry too," said Dory, contrite and taking his other fin. She didn't like making Marlin worry and knew he needed to know where they would be at all times. "I should know better. Um, at least I think I know better."

Letting out a deep breath, Marlin tried to calm his pounding heart. "It's okay. I just worry. I'm a great worrier. Let me know next time when you have a change in plans, all right?"

"Will do," said Dory cheerfully.

"Got it," said Nemo with a nod.

"Good. Come on, it's bed time."

"And tomorrow's your special day," said Nemo cheerfully.

"Well, it is a day but I don't know about special," chuckled Marlin.

"Of course it's special, it's your birthday!" insisted Dory. "You're special." She then grinned widely and glanced at Nemo. "I remembered Marlin's birthday!"

Smiling warmly, Marlin said, "Thank you, Dory."

"You're welcome! I'm going to go say goodnight to my parents. See you tomorrow!"

"Um, wait, Dory, maybe—" began Marlin anxiously but Nemo tugged on his fin.

"She'll be fine, Dad! Tell me a bed time story."

Marlin glanced down at his son in amusement. "I don't know if little fish who scare the daylights out of their father deserve a bedtime story." At the pouting, wide-eyed look Nemo sent him, he sighed fondly. "All right, get inside and I'll tell you a story."

"Yay!"

…

As the morning rays glimmered in the cerulean water, Marlin awoke with a yawn. He stretched out his fins and froze, noticing the emptiness by his side. He spun in a circle, not seeing Nemo in the anemone, and darted out through the fronds. Dory's coral home was also empty, causing a surge of panic to tear through Marlin.

"I can't believe this!" he cried, starting to swim down the reef, attentively listening for any sounds of Dory and Nemo. "I told them yesterday not do this exact thing, and what do they do immediately the next day? They leave without telling me!"

He considered going to Jenny and Charlie's home to see if Dory and Nemo might be there. He didn't have to think for long, for he soon saw the two fish heading in his direction. He quickly intercepted them, a scowl on his features. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear yesterday," he said angrily. "You can't just leave without saying anything!"

"We were hoping to get here before you woke up," said Nemo meekly. "Um…happy birthday!"

He extended his present to his father, a smooth orange stone with blue specks. Marlin stared at it for a moment, his anger rapidly receding. "It's beautiful son," he said quietly. "Thank you."

Nemo hugged his father and Dory bounced in place. "My turn, my turn! Happy birthday!" She handed over the shells and explained, "That one's Nemo, and that's you, and that's Coral, and this one is me! We're all holding fins!"

Marlin blinked, staring down at the shell figures. He slowly ran his fin over the rippled surface, pausing on the one that represented Coral. He had told Dory the tragic story, but he hadn't realized Dory had remembered Coral and who she was ever since.

He found himself unable to speak, and Dory took his silence and stunned expression as a negative response to her present.

"Um, you'd probably like it better if I didn't include myself," she muttered. "That's okay, I can fix it. It snaps right off—"

Marlin caught her fin before it could brush against the blue shell. "Don't even think about it." It was said more sharply than he intended and he softened his voice. "It's perfect. Thank you."

His eyes were misty as he embraced Dory and she hugged him back tightly. "You're welcome! I'm happy you like it."

"I don't just like it, I love it." Marlin let her go and studied it. "You put a lot of thought into this."

"Uh-huh! I thought I lost it but then Nemo helped me find it."

At the look Marlin trained on him, Nemo grinned sheepishly. "I just said that we would be going to the seaweed forest as an excuse so we could look for Dory's present for you. I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"We didn't go to the seaweed forest?" asked Dory in surprise. "Ah man. I love that place."

"Well, I guess we'll have to go now," said Marlin matter-of-factly.

"Really?" asked Nemo eagerly.

"Yup." Marlin gently placed his gifts inside the anemone. "After all that experience in fleeing for my life I think I'll be pretty good at tag."

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" chanted Nemo, happily swimming ahead.

"Where are we going?" asked Dory, keeping pace with Marlin as they followed after the small fish.

"The seaweed forest."

"Ooh, are we playing tag? I'm the best at tag."

"I don't know, I think I might be better."

"You wish," retorted Dory bumping into Marlin, causing him to laugh. "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." She paused for a moment, a thought entering her mind, and she asked, "Hey Marlin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Coral would have liked holding fins with me?"

Not needing to think about it, Marlin took Dory's fin and said, "She would have adored you."

Dory beamed. "I would have adored her too."

"Last one to the seaweed forest is going to be 'it'!" called Nemo.

"That's you!" exclaimed Dory, poking Marlin in the side and darting off to catch up to Nemo.

"Hey, I don't think so! Get back here!"

Marlin charged after them, their laughter ringing in the water, and the best birthday present Marlin could ever ask for was this—his family.


End file.
